


Skins Own

by Maedelmae



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Gintoki is gorgeous, Gintoki needs a hug, He is like an ethereal being, HijiGin, M/M, Takasugi is literally only mentioned in one line, but not to much angst, this is set in no particular part of the series so you can just use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedelmae/pseuds/Maedelmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did he get that scar? </p><p>What happened when he got it?</p><p>Did it have anything to to with takasugi? </p><p>He didn't ask any of these questions though because when he looked up, he saw the pain present in Gintokis eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skins Own

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo  
> How are you today?  
> This is just a short little drabble I did when I imagined Hijikata looking at Gintokis scars.  
> Well I hope it's good, I didn't have a lot of time to write it, and as a result it is very short.  
> There might be spelling errors but that's because I'm writing this on my phone and my thumbs are quite big.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading this!  
> ｡^‿^｡

His pale skin was glistening in the moonlight, a thin layer of sweat that coated him almost made it glow.  
He was sitting next to the window, staring wantingly at the sky.  
To Hijikata, Gintoki was an almost ethereal being, despite his child like traits. Hijikata himself was leaning against a wall in the room, his sword propped under his arm, a cigarette in the other hand. 

Gintoki was shirtless and bandaged due to the several injuries he had sustained in the past 36 hours. His look was distant, as if the only thing keeping him there was his physical being. Hijikata couldn't help but stare at him. Even though Gintokis body was gorgeous, he couldn't help but noticing the several scars littered on his abdomen. Some were worse than others, but his eyes wondered to the biggest one. A long strip of skin was different than the rest. It was right above his heart.

Where did he get that scar? 

What happened when he got it?

Did it have anything to to with takasugi? 

He didn't ask any of these questions though because when he looked up, he saw the pain present in Gintokis eyes.  
A single tear made it's way down Gintokis face, dropping down onto his chest. Gintokis sword was also right next to him, and his grip on it grew tighter as his knuckles grew even whiter than they previously were. 

Hijikata finally stood up and walked over to the shiroyasha. He stopped before him and kneeled down so they could be at the same level. He leaned forward and embraced the now silently crying man. Gintoki embraced him back and he burrowed further into Hijikatas neck and let the tears flow. Hijikata didn't know what to do so he took to rubbing Gintokis back, one hand was running through Gintokis untamed hair. 

They stayed like that for awhile until Gintoki fell asleep on Hijikata, who was now laying down around the curled up Gintoki. He focused on the paler mans even breathing and drifted off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good?  
> Feedback would be amazing!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> ｡^‿^｡  
> If you like this story, I have written others like it, feel free to check them out!


End file.
